Hidden Attraction
by GohanRules
Summary: Terra's beginning to notice Ven acting...differently. He always seems to be hiding something. Terra's tired of all the lies. Why can't Ven just tell him already? He thought they could tell each other everything. So why is this so different?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Yay! This is going out o everyone who's been patiently waiting for me to make another Kingdom Hearts fic. I'm sorry it took forever to writ one. I've just been busy with my other two multi-chapter fics, but there _is_ good news. This is a multi-chapter fic too! This is probably my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing. Ven is just so cute and Terra is so…Terra! Call me weird, but I think they're perfect for each other. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Warnings:** male/male, language, adult situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts…simple as that. On to the fic!

* * *

"Stop complaining and just do it!" Aqua yelled good-naturedly. As if to show her seriousness with the matter, she raised an eyebrow, daring the blond to protest. Ven looked her in the eye with frustration as his lips formed into a pout.

"Aqua, I can't. He'd hate me and stop talking to me," he said sadly. Aqua crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the blond in front of her. Why did Ven always have to make everything so difficult? It seemed like they'd had this conversation hundreds of times, but it always ended up the same.

"Ven, Terra would never do that. There's no way he could do that. Plus, he deserves to know. You guys are best friends, you tell each other everything."

"No! I won't tell him, so stop bugging me about it already!" he yelled firmly as he stomped his foot down forcefully.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" suddenly came the voice of Terra. Ven and Aqua both snapped their heads in unison and looked at Terra wide-eyed. They plastered smiles on to their faces and forced out laughter as if they hadn't just been yelling in each other's faces.

"Uh, n-nothing, Aqua was just showing me a new spell she learned," Ven stuttered as he discreetly elbowed Aqua in the side.

"Oh that's cool. Which one was it?" the brunet asked curiously as he walked closer towards his two friends. Ven and Aqua looked at each other nervously as they thought of what to say.

"Um…firaga!" Aqua thought up quickly. Terra raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked her curiously in the eye.

"Are you sure? I was pretty sure you already knew that spell…," he asked suspiciously. He knew for a fact that Aqua had learned firaga weeks ago, but he wasn't sure why she'd lie.

"Oh I did? Must have been confused then," the blue haired girl offered as she nervously giggled. Terra turned his gaze from the hysterical girl in front of him and to Ven. The blond was avoiding his gaze as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ven? Do _you_ want to tell me why you guys are lying to me?" Terra asked sternly. The spiky-haired blond's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to think of the right words to say. Terra waited patiently for the other to say something back, but after a couple minutes of waiting, he sighed dejectedly.

"Forget it. You guys don't want to tell me, whatever. I just came over to ask you guys if you wanted to go for a swim," said the brunet as he smiled softly at his two best friends. The sighs they both released did not go unnoticed by Terra, but he decided to ignore it.

"Alright! Sure, but first I need to get my swimming trunks," Ven exclaimed, excited at the idea of cooling off after a day of training. Terra grinned with just as much enthusiasm back at the blond as he thought of getting to spend some time with his friends. Aqua however, looked at the two thrilled boys and came up with a genius idea. Maybe if Ven had a little…push towards the right direction, he'd tell Terra how he felt.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll stay back here and practice more," she said. Terra gave her a disappointed look and nodded. Ven looked at her with narrowed eyes. She couldn't fool him. He knew exactly what she was trying to pull. Aqua caught his look and smiled faintly at him.

"Alright, well, if you change your mind, we'll be at the lake, net to the tire swing," the muscular brunet stated, oblivious to the display going on between the other two. The blue haired girl nodded at him and gave one last "I win" look to the blond. Ven ground his teeth in frustration as he turned around and headed towards the castle to get his bathing suit. Terra caught up to him and smiled down at the blond as they walked along side each other. Ven blushed faintly as he smiled back up at his friend.

**

* * *

There it is, chapter one. I know its short, but my first chapters always are. Don't worry, they will get longer. They'll probably be about one to two thousand words each. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **

**-GohanRules out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sighh...I'm sorry. A month without an update…I don't know what to say. This has never happened to me. I usually update within a week. I've just been so busy trying to bring my grades up, and to top it all off, I had to deal with a chaotic move. I hate moving. Too messy…anyways, here it is. The update you've been waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Warning:** m/m, slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts...doesn't mean a guy can't dream though…

* * *

"Don't be such a baby Ven. Just go!" Terra hollered. Ven looked at the tire swing he was holding as if it were about to bite him. Terra couldn't help but laugh at the look on the blond's face. As soon as they had both gotten their bathing suits and filled a basket with some food for later, Terra had raced Ven up to the lake located near the castle. Surprisingly, Terra ended up being faster today and beat Ven to the lake. It was always empty since the only ones that ever came here were Terra, Ven, an Aqua. Once he arrived, he took hold of the tire swing he and Ven put up when they were younger and dove into the lake with beautiful grace. Now it was Ven's turn.

"Don't rush me!" Ven shouted as a pout formed on his lips. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he thought of what to do. He didn't want to look like an idiot and refuse to jump, but he's always been scared to use this thing.

"Why are you so afraid? We built that thing ourselves." Terra shouted, amused at the blond's hesitation.

"Yea, we built it when we were eight! This thing could break when I'm swinging on it," Ven shouted back at the brunet in the water. The muscular teen laughed hysterically at what the spiky-haired blond had said.

"Ven, if the rope breaks then you'll fall in the water, which is kind of the point of the swing."

"Whatever. I was just…worried about breaking the swing is all. It's brings back memories of when we were younger." Terra smiled and nodded. It was true. He remembered how Ven and he spent a whole week just to tie the rope around the tire and get it over the thick tree branch over the water. The brunet swam to the shore of the lake and jogged up to where Ven was. As Terra approached him, Ven couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"Great…what, did you come to push me off?" the blond asked dejectedly. The brunet chose to just laugh as he stood behind the spiky-haired blond. He reached his muscular arms around Ven's slender ones and gripped the rope, they're fingers barely touching.

"Alright, you ready?" Terra asked while smiling excitedly. Ven mumbled something incoherent in return. The blond's normally pale cheeks were tinted a fiery red. The blush spread from his face and down to his chest. He was reveling in the innocent touch of the other. He could feel the muscular teen's bare chest slowly rising and falling against his unclothed back. It took all the strength Ven had to not lean into the touch and lay his head on Terra's shoulder.

"Okay, here goes!" Terra yelled. The shout brought the blond back into his sense as he blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"Wha-," he was interrupted as Terra jumped, causing the rope to swing high over lake. His hands tightened around the thick cord as he closed his eyes shut. Terra let go of the rope and hugged the blond's midsection, causing them both to come falling down into the water. A huge splash was made as their bodies simultaneously hit the water's surface.

Seconds later Terra's head popped out of the liquid and took a deep breath. He laughed heartily as he panted heavily.

"See Ven! I told you it wasn't so bad," the brunet hollered. He waited a few seconds for the blond to pop out and start yelling at him, but nothing happened.

"C'mon Ven. That's not funny. Quit playing around," Terra said while laughing nervously. He waited a few more seconds and watched worriedly as the surface of the water stilled.

"Oh my god, Ven? Ven where are you?"

The muscular boy dove under the water in search of his friend. He looked around desperately, hoping this was just a cruel joke. He found nothing. Terra's blood ran cold as he resurfaced.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my g-," his useless chanting was halted as something took hold of his leg and pulled him under the water roughly. Ven's head came out of the water laughing hysterically. Terra came up soon after wearing an embarrassed scowl on his face. He crossed his arms as a faint blush suddenly appeared.

"That's not funny!" he mumbled annoyed.

"Sure it was! You should have seen the look on your face! 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my g-aah!'" Ven imitated. He couldn't stop laughing as he swam towards the shore and lay down on the ground. Terra followed after him, mumbling to himself about annoying blonds.

"Whatever. I thought you drowned or something," the brunet offered.

"Serves you right! You pushed me in to the water!"

"What? No I didn't! I warned you before I did it!"

"Well…whatever. The point is, I could have really drowned," the blond dismissed. He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away. Terra narrowed his eyes and tackled the blond down, bringing their faces merely inches away from each other. Ven was surprised at the sudden weight that was over him. He opened his eyes to see Terra staring down at him with a devilish smirk on his face. Their faces were so close. Ven stared at Terra's creamy full lips. His urge to kiss them was growing by the second.

"If you're going to drown, you're going to need mouth to mouth don't you think?" Terra asked in a husky whisper. Ven blushed at the words. He couldn't believe the words he had just heard. He opened his mouth to answer, but was halted by a deep rumble of a laugh. He blinked confusedly up at his friend. Terra moved off of Ven and started rolling on the ground laughing. Ven stood up and dusted himself clean with his hands.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Terra announced through diminishing giggles. Ven's face fell as realization hit him. It was just a joke. Terra was just playing around with him and Ven he was stupid enough to think it was real. The blond's eyes turned to the ground as he felt his eyes water.

"Y-yea…you got me…" he whispered. Terra looked curiously at Ven.

"Cheer up Ven. It was just a joke. Don't worry. I'm not a fag and I know you aren't either, just two friends messing around, right?" the muscular teen said, trying to cheer up his friend. However, the harsh words only resulted in upsetting the spiky haired teen even more. A single tear slid down his cheek and fell down to the soft ground. Ven's chest began to heave uncontrollably as his emotion got the best of him.

"R-right. Umm… I j-just remembered I have to m-meet Aqua for something," he supplied, trying to hide the fact he was crying. Terra looked at him confused as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

"What? But we just got here. And we brought all this foo-," Terra was interrupted as Ven suddenly broke into a hectic run. He watched disappointedly as the blond ran away from him and towards the direction of the castle. The brunet sighed loudly as he turned and sat on the ground. He stared at his reflection on the water with a bored expression.

"No fun without Ven…"

* * *

**Awww…poor Ven. What do you think? Did you like it? Please leave me a review so I can better my writing. Also, I have an announcement. My friend Small J has stated a new community called "The Appreciation Challenge". It's a n awesome community I joined. A song is assigned every 2-3 weeks and you're challenged to write a story on it without using the lyrics. If you want to join, the link is on my profile. It will be lots of fun. Oooh! One more thing. If anyone wants to friend me on Gaia, my name is DanceWaterDance-Dude. I'd love to get to know you guys better.**

**-GohanRules out!**


End file.
